In the Moon's Shadow
by seaofstars
Summary: This is a collection of memories spanning Remus Lupin's life from when he was first bitten.
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

Frozen with fear I stood. I felt the prickling on the back of my neck. I could sense, as is with children, the pending danger. _I should have listened to mum_, I thought sadly.

_I should not have gone out after dark, but the woods seemed so inviting, as if they were calling to me_. I felt a shadow upon me, a shadow of fear. I stared wildly around. I heard a noise behind me in the dusk shadows. I didn't stop to look, but I started running madly, my instincts telling me that danger was chasing.

Bare autumn branches lashed at my small pale arms, tearing at my clothes and skin like angry claws. _CLAWS_. I heard the thought echoing throughout my mind.

The big round full moon came out from behind a cloud, washing the dark woods in an eerie white glow. I stopped and spun around trying to see what was following me, but the shadows cast by the shinning moon confused me. The floor was covered in jagged shadows. A chill breeze hit me, chilling me to the very bone.

I start running again in the direction I was sure would lead me towards home. I barely make it a few feet, when a howl broke out behind me. A howl so chilling that it not only froze my bones, like the wind, but bothered my heart, and froze my blood. I ran as fast as I could until my lungs felt as if they would burst. Searing pain with every gasp of air, I willed my legs to carry me faster.

To my relief, I saw the woods thinning out ahead of me. I pictured myself safe in my bed, huddled under the blankets, safe from the noise and the shadow of fear. My mind already guilty for having snuck out without my parents knowing, especially after they warned me not to venture out on my own at night.

Just as I though I had managed to make it out of the woods alright, fate decided to prove me wrong.

A crash to my right startled me. I spun to face it, but before I could even see, something large and dark collided with me, knocking me off my feet, onto the forest floor. I tried to shake my head clear of the spinning darkness that consumed my mind from the fall. When I finally regained full vision, I wished that I hadn't. I gasped, and tried to scream but no noise would come out of my mouth; my throat felt as if it were coated with sand. My heart was pounding, and blood was rushing throughout my body, for what I saw was far worst than any of my worst nightmares.

An evil creature stood merely a few feet away from me; its vicious eyes glowed, and burned themselves into my memory forever. Wolf-lie, yet like no wolf I had ever seen in my life, it threw back its head and howled. It was not the howl of a dog or a wolf…it was a cold blood thirsty howl that with it took away all my hope, leaving me in a state of fear and despair. I tried to struggle to my feet, but my body wouldn't move. I felt as if every bone in my body was broken. It lowered its head and walked towards me. I dragged myself away from it. It sprang towards me, and it sharp fangs sank into my left ankle. A sharp searing pain spread throughout my body, causing my eyes to water; the worst pain I ever felt in my life, worst then I thought was possible. I screamed out in pain and despair. _This is it…I'm dead_, I thought desperately. And then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An odd light was dancing before my eyes. My eyes fluttered. I blinked once…twice…thrice…and the world came into focus. The first thing I was conscious of was an intolerable brightness. The white walls of the room and the intensity of the sunshine brought tears to my eyes. _I'm dead_, I thought again…this must be heaven. I look around and realized that I was in a hospital room. "Remus," came a desperate cry. I spotted my mum. She walked slowly towards me. She stopped an odd look on her face. Was it fear? "Do you remember me?" she asked sadly. "Mum!" I cried out, my voice sounded incredibly hoarse.

Then I remembered everything. "Mum," I said again sounding desperate, "I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you." I started to cry. "And there was that awful monster…and it bit me…" Mum started to cry. It startled me so much that I stopped. She stepped forward, and embraced me in a hug. I began to cry on her shoulder.

"What's going on here?" said a strange voice. We broke apart. A Healer walked in followed closely by my father.

"Dad!" I cried out. "Remus!" he said sadly. Turning to the Healer, he said "I told you he would wake." He turned back to me and embraced me in a hug. Pulling away, he ruffled my hair. "My Remus is strong. I knew he would wake up." He sniffled, and brushed away a tear from his eyes.

I knew something big was happening, because I never saw my father cry. "What happened?" I asked in a small voice. But either no one heard me or they didn't want to answer. I was pretty sure it was the latter.

The Healer spoke to my parents, intentionally ignoring me. "None the less, it doesn't change what has happened. The bite has changed everything. He is no longer the boy you knew. The damage is permanent. We have searched for every possible cure, but none exist. Even though he has woken up, he is too young. He probably won't survive the first transformation." "NO!" yelled my father. "Remus will survive, he MUST!"

"This is all my fault. I angered him."

"What are you talking about? Who is angry, and how is it your fault?" I asked…"Please someone tell me…What happened!"

My mum began to cry again. "We can't say yet," said the Healer, finally addressing me, but not meeting my eyes. "You should get some sleep." As soon as he said this, I began to feel drowsy.

Almost instantly, I fell into a deep sleep, but it was punctured with the sounds of howls, and sharp pain coming from my injured ankle.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Werewolf

I awoke in darkness. I saw both my parents asleep at my bedside. I stared around the now-dark hospital room. _What happened?_ I thought to myself, willing my brain, numb with fear, to think. Then I remembered the eyes, and the howl. Repressing a shudder, I scramble out of bed, careful not to wake my parents. I quietly walked around the room, searching for answers.

Pausing at the window, I thought of the words that the Healer spoke to my father. _"None the less, it doesn't change what has happened; the bite has changed everything. He is no longer the boy you knew. The damage is permanent. We have searched for every possible cure, but none exist. Even though he has woken up, he is too young. He probably won't survive the first transformation."_

The light of the waning moon reminded me of the surreal light of the full moon. The thought of it made my head ache.

Continuing my search, I came across an official-looking piece of parchment. Noticing my name, I read on. "Diagnosis: Werewolf"

_Werewolf? Is that what that monster was?_ My young mind tried to reason with my tired body. Deciding it was time for answers, I woke my parents, still clutching the paper in my hands.

-Half hour later-

Still clutched in the embrace of my crying parents, I sat, dumbstruck. _I'm a werewolf._ "I'm a werewolf" I said softly, my voice wavering with repressed sobs. I broke away from my parents, silent tears streaming down my face. _So this is it then._

Although they explained to me what it meant to be a werewolf…I still couldn't fully grasp the idea, nor did I want to. I didn't fully understand the full impact of what had happened, but even then, I knew that my life had changed for the worst. People often underestimate the understanding of a child's mind. But often times, the naïve child mind can sense emotions, doubts and fears that are completely missed by adults. This was one of those times.

Although my parents tried to reassure me that they would always love me and be there for me, I knew that I was to be living the life of an outcast. They promised that they would do whatever they could to make my life normal, or as close to normal as possible.

The healers insisted on keeping me in the hospital another week. They ran test after test, and gave me countless numbers of horrid-tasting potions, but I found myself sinking in a state of bitter hopelessness. Although my body way still very weak, my mind was bored, and longed to be outdoors, playing with my neighbourhood friends.

My parents tried to remain as bright and cheery as possible, but I could tell that they were fearful; dreading the day in three weeks time, when the moon was full; the day that I might not survive.

It was such a relief to be out of the hospital. The early morning mists had cleared away, leaving a surprisingly sun-filled day. We drove home, my parents not wishing to test my weak body with floo-travel.

Unfortunately, those three weeks passed extremely quickly. Looking back at them now, they were a false cheer. I remember my closest friend coming to visit me, about two weeks after I had been bitten. His name was Peter, Peter Johnson, and he was a Muggle, not that it really mattered. I was already hiding from him the fact that we were a wizarding family.

_One more secret can't hurt can't it?_ I thought bitterly. Although I was pretty sure that Peter wouldn't care, in fact I figured he probably wouldn't believe me, I didn't feel comfortable revealing it to him. Therefore, I merely repeated the story that my parents were telling our Muggle (and wizard) neighbours, that I was diagnosed with a weird heart-condition in an institute in London.

As the full moon approached, I felt my body growing weaker and weaker. My mind grew frustrated at the continuous pounding headache I was feeling. My parents noticed the change in stamina. They made me rest a lot more, and they were unable to hide the looks of worry.

Before sunset on the night of the full moon, my parents led me to the attic. They had installed charms that would make it soundproof, and strong enough to hold me. I walked to the attic like a condemned prisoner headed to his beheading, but I looked completely cheerful compared to my parents. My parents embraced me for what they figured was the last time, and cried.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "No, Remus," whispered my mum…"Don't say such a thing…It's not your fault." My dad tried to smile, but failed miserably. "What do you want us to make for you for breakfast?" He asked, trying to make himself sound sure. Then realizing how odd he sounded, he laughed nervously. "I know you can do this, Remus. No more beating around the bush…you are strong…you'll be fine. See you in the morning son."

Not trusting myself to speak, I headed into the attic, and closed the door behind me. It locked with a click. I heard my mum let out a sob. I walked out into the centre of the room. My parents had made it rather comfortable. The floor was soft. I curled myself into a little ball and cried noiselessly; waiting for something to happen. The sun was setting, low in the sky. I looked at its orange rays which cast patterns on the walls of my attic prison, for despite the comfort, I felt as if it were my death sentence. The last rays of sunlight died in the sky and the moon began to rise, I could feel its pull on me.

The moonlight hit my eyes, blinding me. A searing pain started in my leg, at the bite, and began spreading its way trough my body. The pain was so much worse than any I had felt before…even worse than that night when I was bitten. I was conscious of the change that began to befall my body… and while my body was changing, I felt the pain in my mind. I never thought it was possible for my mind to feel pain…for my thoughts to be on fire, but I felt as if I were fighting a loosing battle…fighting to keep recognition of my self, of who I was. I felt as if this…this…creature was to win, I would slip away; and yet the pain continued to become more intense. Then the part of me that was Remus the little boy was overpowered, and I sank into a painful dark abyss, without any recollection of anything.

The next conscious memory I had was an odd sensation that the battle in my mind had started again. I the pain start up again, spreading throughout my body, making me feel as if I were about to explode. The same tearing sensation spread across my body. I became conscious in a dizzy sort of way that the first rays of sunlight were reaching out across the sky. My head still pounding heavily and my vision blurry, I just collapsed on the floor, taking deep breaths, trying to make the dull after-feeling of pain go away. I wanted desperately to sleep, but above all, I needed to get out of the attic.

I walked to the door, and remembered that at sunrise, the door would unlock. Just before I could reach the door, it opened from the outside.

"REMUS!" my mum called in a half strangled voice. She ran into the room, quickly followed by my dad. She threw her arms around me, and then quickly pulled away. "How are you?" she whispered, looking at me carefully. I saw her eyes get wide as she looked at my face.

"I feel terrible" I said in a whisper, the only energy I could muster.  
"Remus you're bleeding!" she said…and she led me away quickly. My dad stopped in the doorway, a broad smile on his face. He sighed in relief, and ruffled my hair. "I knew your could do it Remus," he said, his voice brimming with pride and relief. But I couldn't even muster a smile…I felt likely to collapse right there.

My mum put me in the bath, and then tried to heal my cuts with some of her ointments. "Is there anything I can get you?" my dad asked. I managed a weak smile.

"A bed would be nice, and maybe some chocolate."


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

A few years have passed since my bite. My poor parents have tried everything they could to cure me, or at least ease the pain I feel during my transformations. But no known cure existed.

As much as I hated to admit it…I had no choice but to accept my condition.

_It's not going to change anytime soon_, I thought bitterly.  
My condition was taking its toll on me. Although I was always thin and small for my age, I had become far too thin, and my skin was far too pale.

The woods had become a sort of haven for me; a protection from the cruel eyes of the children I went to school with. Although they didn't know my full condition, (being Muggles), they still sensed that there was something different about me, and to most people, different is bad.

Freak, they called me, and although their parents told them not to, I knew they were thinking the same.

_At least it's better than the wizarding families_ I thought.

Before attending the Muggle school, my parents had sent me to a Wizarding children's group. I had loved it there, especially the arts and writing.

Unfortunately, one of the parents found out the truth about my condition, and made a big to-do. Naturally I was ostracized by the other children, and completely humiliated. Obviously, I was thrown out.

My dark musings were interrupted by a sharp pain on the back of my head. I spun around to find a gang of bullies from my school. They had thrown a pebble at me, and where clearly looking to start trouble.

"Well, well, well…Remus Lupin. What kind of name is that?" asked the leader, Tommy, with a sneer. He was smallest of all the boys gathered there, and the meanest. He reminded me of one of the small foul-tempered dogs that pick fights with everyone.

"It's _my_ name, and I like it." I responded feeling far braver than what I felt. His cheeks tinged pink. He walked slowly towards me, in a menacing way. I stood my ground. I was sick and tired of being pushed around.

"Excuse me…no one speaks to me like than," he snapped. His "friends" started walking towards me.

"Well, I did," I retorted.  
I knew they wanted to fight…but for some reason, my rational mind was not working, and I still stood my ground. A mad, mischievous thought sprang into my head.

"You don't frighten me." I said.

"Really?" said Tommy looking put-off, but angry at the same time.

"Yes," I responded. "In fact, I'll give you until the count of ten to get away from me…before you'll regret it."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, "What are you going to do? Give me your disease? You freak…that's the worst you could do?"

His remark caught me completely by surprise. It stung far worse than he could possibly have imagined. I felt the hurt swelling up inside of me.

_He's right_, whispered my mind; and I knew he was. I was overcome b a complete sense of hopelessness. It fully hit me then, that I could really hurt him. I could pass on this torture to him, and I was completely disgusted with myself for rising to his taunts and taking his bait. _I wouldn't wish this suffering on my worst enemy…not even you Tom; _I had wanted to say. Instead I fought back bitter tears.

Swallowing the lump that had grown in my throat, I spoke.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to fight you. Just let me be."

But it was too late. Not only did they want to fight me, but they also discovered my weakness.  
With a triumphant smile, Tommy continued, "You sick freak…do you know what they do to kids like you? They put you out of your misery."

He pushed me hard. Then he punched me in the face.

"Freak" he taunted, and he pushed me again, but this time I felt an odd tingling sensation, as if warm electrical currents were running through my body.

"Owww" he screeched as he jumped away, as if he had received an electrical shock. He tried to punch me again, but his fist stopped before my face as abruptly as if he had punched a brick wall. "Oww" He screeched again, massaging his knuckles.

Stiff with shock, I looked at him in surprise.

"How are you doing this you freak?" he snarled, his voice slightly afraid. I didn't answer, unsure of what to do. I backed away, and they began chasing me. I ran through the woods as fast as my legs could carry me…not quite sure what I was running away from.

_How was I doing that?_ I asked myself in wonder. But part of my mind gave a bit of a cheer. I knew I had just performed magic. My heart swelling with hope…I began to think of the tales my parents told me about Hogwarts…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I managed to lose them rather quickly. I soon found myself in the point of the woods where I had received my bite. Looking about, I felt a stab of pity for the werewolf who bit me. I understood how terrible it was to transform, and from personal experience, I could understand the inability to retain ones thoughts and personality. Just as I was remembering that night, a horrible thought struck me.

_A werewolf won't be allowed at Hogwarts_. With a sinking heart, and tears welling in my eyes, I walked home.

I was overcome with such a bitter disappointment, that I felt my heart sinking to the bottom of my stomach.

My mum took one look at my swollen eye, and my tear stained face, and she dropped her work, and ran to embrace me. In her arms, I burst out crying, and between sobs, I told her what happened.

"Remus," she said sadly…but didn't continue…she didn't know what to say.

Finally breaking apart, she put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Remus, I don't want to get your hopes up too high love, only to have them smashed time and time again. I will write to Hogwarts and schedule a meeting with Headmaster, Dippet. We'll see what we can do, but don't think on it love. Don't let what they say get to you. You are so much better than all of them, if only they knew what a good person you are inside, they wouldn't pick on you. Unfortunately…people don't stop to learn; they only care about what is readily visible. But one day, they'll all see." Then kissing my forehead, she sat me at the table, and made me a cup of soothing jasmine tea, and gave me a piece of chocolate.

Heaving a sigh, I resigned myself to disappointment. I began to think of all the failed friendships I had…of all my friends who abandoned me when they learnt what I was. I though of some of my own family members with whom we lost touch because they didn't want to expose their kids to me.

_What hope is there for me in the world?_ I thought sadly. _Snap out of it Remus…you've got mum and dad, and they're all you need. They really love you…you're not that unlucky…stop moping…crying won't solve anything…we'll just have to wait and see. _


	4. Chapter 4: Owl Post

In the months following the incident with the bullies, I withdrew into myself. I was not afraid of others, but of myself. I was afraid of what I could do caught unaware, either with magic or with my condition. So from that point on, I held more control on myself and my emotions than I had before. I refused to allow my emotions to clutter my thoughts. I turned instead to books, reading Muggle and Wizard classics alike. Yet the weight of what happened and what may happen was always on my chest; carried around like a dead weight, not eased in any way by _Oliver Twist_ or _The Day My Cat Turned Purple_.

Another challenge during this time, for me was to ignore my dreams of going to Hogwarts. I had always wanted to go to Hogwarts since I heard the stories my parents used to tell. My mind told me my chances were less than zero.

Although my parents had warned me not to get my hopes up too high, and no matter how hard I tried not to hope, I did in fact nurture a secret hope that one day I would be allowed to go to Hogwarts. Especially when my mum sent out a letter to the Headmaster, Professor Dippet explaining the situation and asking what should be done.

This hope was crushed not two months later; my parents had received a letter that went:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,_

_I am sorry that it had taken me so long to respond to your letter, but life at Hogwarts has always been very busy. In response to your letter, I'm afraid that we cannot permit your son to attend Hogwarts. Although I understand the difficulty in your situation, and I pity you to have such a thing happen, I must say that it is entirely impossible. _

_You must put yourself in my position; although your son was a Wizarding child, and had magical abilities, he is now a werewolf, and therefore unable to attend. I cannot put the other students in danger for the purpose of his education. I am very sorry for being so brusque, but there really is no nice way to say such a thing. There is really nothing further that can be done in this situation. I have spoken it over with the Deputy Headmaster; and we didn't quite see eye-to-eye in the matter; but I think it is for the best._

_I am very sorry for you, it must be really terrible for you to loose your son at such a young age, especially in the…er…circumstances of the time. When he becomes of age where, had he been human, he would have come to Hogwarts….perhaps we will send you a curriculum and other aids that will help you educate him, but there is nothing else I can do. _

_I wish both of you the best in your situation. If you would like to reach me, feel free to owl me at any time. Again, I am very sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor A. Dippet._

I felt waves of disappointment as my last hope for a real life in the Wizarding world was crushed. And yet it didn't hurt as much as I had expected. Rather, it felt like I had experienced the entire thing outside of my body, like a spectator watching a play. My mind had told me all along that there was no point, even though my heart had hoped against hope. I guessed what hurt the most in Professor Dippet's letter, was the way that he pitied my parents, and regarded me as a monster, or a slug. That stung more, but I was already used to that reaction from most wizards.

One thing that really helped me to "accept" what had happened was my parent's support. Although they did not want me to feel any self-pity; in fact they encouraged me to live the same life that a "normal" person would; they said and did the exact things that made me feel better.

Despite their support, for the second time in my short life, I had to deal with a terrible disappointment. For the second time, I had to force myself to cope with a horrible twist of faith. Once again, I would have to suffer without hopes of changing a horrible situation that I did not cause.

That night I lay awake in bed for hours, unable to fall asleep. I stared up at the ceiling of my room watching the shadows cast by the bright half-moon and the tree outside my window. I lay trying to figure what I could possibly do in life…trying to think of where to turn…what to make of myself. Without a proper education in magic, I would be at yet another disadvantage.

I finally gave up and clamoured out of bed with the intention of getting a glass of water. I stopped outside my door quietly in the dark hall frowning. I heard my parents having a heated conversation in the kitchen. Although I didn't want to eavesdrop, I couldn't help but overhear what was being said.

"I can't believe Dippet answered so coldly! I always considered him to be a slightly old-fashioned grandfather; not a prejudice person. And what did he mean by the deputy headmaster and him not seeing eye-to-eye."

_They must be arguing over the letter,_ I thought. I heard my dad mutter a response. I edged closer.

"I feel so terrible about the entire thing. It's my fault that Remus can't go to Hogwarts….it is my fault that he can't have a future," said dad vehemently. I was startled by the emotion in his voice.

"Shh," whispered mum in her soothing way, "That's utterly ridiculous, David, you can't possibly be suggesting that-"

"I can't suggest?" he responded "What do you mean? If I hadn't-"

"You couldn't have possibly handled the situation any better than you did! It's not your fault what happened, he's a madman…you know he is. Do you think he would have left us alone? Even if you did what he wanted, he would still have tried to hurt us. I feel bad about what happened, but it's in the past. We can't change it no matter how hard we try, so we might as well accept it. Remus has…why can't you? Let go of it, it's not your fault…let go for your own sake and for Remus's".

"Remus," said my dad, "I have to tell him-" I heard the scrape of a chair as he got up.

"You mustn't!" cried my mum, "Don't tell him yet, he's too young, he can't handle it, the poor boy has bee through enough already."

"Exactly my point!" said my dad, "Remus is a lot tougher than you think, Anne, what if he shows up again? I can't risk it. I can't stand to cause him anymore pain. I don't want to loose my son."

"Remus is fine…wait until he is a bit older; until he's ready. He's already been through too much…he's tough, that I know, but there's only so much he can take. I love him, and I don't want to see him hurt. I think the knowledge of the full situation will be more likely to hurt him than-"

"Remus!" said my dad suddenly. I started, he had just noticed me in the shadows of the kitchen doorway.

"Remus," said my mum quickly trying to speak before my dad had a chance to say anything, "What are you doing up so late?"

Looking up at them both questioningly, I responded "I wanted to get some water, but I heard you arguing, and didn't want to bother…" letting my voice trail off, I met their eyes trying to get some answers; what was the 'whole situation' that they were talking about?

"We weren't arguing, just discussing…You wanted water? I'll get it for you, love" said my mother.

My dad looked at me carefully. Hoping that I could get some answers from him, I asked, "What's going on?" For a moment, he looked on the verge of telling me, but a moment later, he seemed to decide against it, "Nothing, Remus. Don't worry, just a friendly discussion."

I knew he was lying, and he knew that I knew he was lying, but he answered me in a way that said the discussion was over. I nodded. Then, we all left the kitchen and went to bed.

For the second time that night I lay awake. _What could this situation be? Why don't they want me to know? It involves me, I can tell, but who is this 'madman'? _Heaving a sign, I turned around and fell asleep, hoping that this new mystery would be answered before long.

Time passed as it always does. My transformations remained as painful as ever, and, while I still dreaded them, and never got 'used' to them, per-say, I grew into the habit of the painful cycle; the complete loss of the sense of self; the pain; the weakness; the usual.

I tried to get myself used to the idea that I would never be a real Wizard. The though still hurt, but like my transformations, while I didn't accept it, I knew there was nothing I could do, so I stopped worrying about it.

I began to think of jobs that I could take in the Muggle world to try to support myself. I found that I had a strong talent in literature. I was always receiving top marks in English. There was one particular short story that I was very proud of, which I had entered into the grade-wide writing contest. I won top place in the contest, and was so proud of myself. For the first time in my life, I got recognition for my talents.

I remember how happy my parents were when they found out the news. They were so proud of me. Although I was still an outcast in school, I did receive some recognition for my writing abilities. Of course that made me even more of a "nerd" but I honestly didn't care. To me, it proved that eventually in life, hard-work pays off; and rather than mourning over loss, one should move on, gather the broken pieces of their life, and continue plotting on.

And that was how my life continued. By the time of my 10th birthday, I had given up all hope of Hogwarts.

All that changed, however, one morning when I sat down to breakfast. A _Daily Prophet_ owl flew in through the open kitchen window, and knocked into my tea, spilling it across the table top. My mum wiped it up with a wave of her wand, while absentmindedly picking up the newspaper.

"OH MY!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked my dad, chocking on his toast.

I turned my head trying to read over her shoulder.

"Here, I'll read it aloud"

_**Death at Hogwarts**_

_Professor Armando Dippet, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry passed away last night. Professor Dippet died peacefully in his sleep, of natural causes. For more, see pages 7 and 8._

_Professor Dippet is to be replaced by none other than current Deputy-Headmaster and transfiguration professor, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, arguably one of the most famous wizards of our time. Slightly eccentric, Dumbledore is famous for his defeat of the dark lord Grindelwald in 1945, and for his discovery of the 12 uses of dragon blood. Declining an interview with our reporter, Dumbledore set to work right away, hiring as a replacement transfiguration professor, a Minerva McGonagall_ …etcetera, etcetera…if you want me to go on, it spans quite a few pages."

My dad took the paper and disappeared behind it. Just then a second owl, large tawny and majestic flew in through our window, and landed, to my complete surprise, on my shoulder.

I took the letter tied to its leg, and started when I noticed it was addressed to me. _I NEVER receive post!_ With shaking hands I flipped the letter over, the thick parchment feeling good in my hands. I noticed it bore a purple wax seal stamped with…THE HOGWARTS CREST!...I nearly fainted.

Instead I forced myself to open the note.

_Dear Remus J. Lupin,_

_You might not know me. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, former transfiguration professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do to the death of the former headmaster, I have taken the position of headmaster at Hogwarts. I am aware that you and your parents have received correspondence from Professor Dippet regarding your admission to Hogwarts. _

_Now, I am fully aware of your condition, and the current state of affairs. When Professor Dippet informed me of his decision regarding your position, I…well, much more will be said upon the matter later. I would very much like to meet with you and your parents to discuss the matter fully. Please pass this note onto your parents and have them owl me as soon as possible to schedule a meeting._

_All the best to you, _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor A. Dumbledore_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur's note: Sorry about how long and possibly confusing this note will be, but I just have to explain a few things. (Warning: I will be rambling) Firstly, I am sorry about the wait between chapters. My life has suddenly become extremely hectic, leaving me little time to organize my story.

Second, and most importantly, this chapter isn't exact in terms of the dates. I know that according to OotP, Professor McGonagall was teaching for 39 years, and that she started in December, so technically, the time does not fit together all that accurately…but considering the fact that Remus, Sirius and James were approx. 21 or 22, when Voldemort killed Lily and James...then Professor McGonagall had been teaching at Hogwarts about 28 years then; at least 17 years before Remus started Hogwarts; 7 years before he was born. This confused me, because according PoA, Dippet died after Remus was born, and before he attended school. My logic behind my story is based on the following facts and inferences: Professor Dumbledore was Professor of Transfiguration; Professor McGonagall started in December rather than September…the only explanation I could think of, was that Professor Dippet died in December, Professor Dumbledore became Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall took his place as Professor of Transfiguration. Unfortunately, this does not fit seamlessly with the calculations based on other information in the book…so I decided to sacrifice date accuracy to fit into detail accuracy. With the information I have, I figured it would make more sense to write the story as thus. If I really am off in any of my reasoning, please let me know, and I will attempt to fix it, regardless of how much I have to change. One thing I really want in my writing is accuracy according to JK Rowling's actual work.


	5. Chapter 5: A Special Meeting

Such joy I had not felt in a long time. It was a pure feeling of bliss, as if my entire life were about to change for the better. I felt hope flicker in my heart. I couldn't help but love this man, Dumbledore, even though I never met him, he gave me a chance.

I met with Professor Dumbledore for the first time that morning. I will never forget it. We had flooed to his office, and I was in awe when I stepped out of the huge fireplace into the amazing circular room. I took in everything at once, drinking the scene like water. I longed to go over and examine the in numerous objects on various shelves and desks, all emitting clouds of various coloured smoke. On a perch at his side sat a bird of brilliant red and gold plumage. It looked me in the eye when I walked in, and I recognized it as a phoenix. My respect for Dumbledore increased, if possible, to an even greater extent; only the wisest and most pure could befriend phoenixes.

Professor Dumbledore himself was dressed in robes of deep navy blue, his silvery beard reflecting the light streaming through a window near his desk. He was a wizard. There was no other way to describe him. He sat in his chair so serenely, his eyes telling that his brilliant mind was miles away. He greeted my parents and smiled warmly at me.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore," he said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes, "And you must be Remus Lupin." I nodded.

"I am aware of what happened to you Remus, as a matter of fact, your father informed me shortly after you were bitten." He looked at me seriously over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

I became dimly aware of the portraits in the room, which I took to be sleeping listening in on our conversation intently. One in particular, a portrait of an old man staring fixedly at me, caught my eye. The plaque under the portrait read Armando Dippet. I instantly understood why he had been he who was staring at me unblinkingly; it was he who had been so intent on keeping me out of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore seemed to have read my thoughts because he said "I understand that Professor Dippet was against your admittance to Hogwarts, but I feel, I mean, I know that we can make accommodations for you…no child should be refused a place at Hogwarts if they show magical ability."

He winked at me, while Professor Dippet in the portrait huffed.

"Would you care for some lemon drops?" he asked me serenely. I shook my head, my reverence for Professor Dumbledore growing with every passing second.

He talked with my parents for a while, discussing my condition, all the while including me in the conversation. In the end, we decided on a course of action on the nights of my transformations. I was to go to Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, and she would lead me out onto the grounds towards the whomping willow tree that was to be planted on the entrance of a tunnel leading to a house in Hogsmeade, the neighbouring town, where I could transform away from the other children.

I could hardy believe my ears. I was so very happy. It was as if all my wildest dreams came true. Still dazed, I flooed back home with my parents. Stepping out of the fireplace, my mum scooped me up in a grand hug, and spun around in a circle. I was surprised to see she was crying and smiling. She put me back on the ground, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. My dad was smiling ear to ear.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" he said.

We went out for supper and tea in London that night and my parents took me to the Muggle cinema. It was wonderful. As I went to bed that night, I couldn't help but feel that my life was perfect.

* * *

One Saturday morning after school ended, I awoke and went to my window to misty grey skies. Although many people hated the rain, I didn't mind it. Today was the day that my parents were going to bring me to Diagon Alley to buy my supplies for Hogwarts; nothing was going to bring me down. I scrambled into my clothes, and headed downstairs to a quick breakfast.

My parents seemed just as excited as I did. My dad was grinning into his morning paper, and my mum was beaming over the toast. I couldn't help but grin.

As soon as we finished eating breakfast, I helped my mum to clean up the dishes. We headed to the fireplace intending to floo into The Leakey Cauldron. As I stepped into the dimly lit pub, I brushed the soot and ash off my clothing. My mum looked at me with a grin.

She said, "Ah, I remember, you don't like floo, do you?"

"It doesn't matter," I responded, still grinning. Nothing was going to upset me today.

We stepped out behind the pub into the courtyard. I looked up at the grey sky, but noticed that the clouds were breaking and in some places, feeble sunlight was showing through. My dad took out his wand and tapped the right bricks, opening the archway to Diagon Alley.

After a quick stop at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, we headed out onto the cobblestone streets to get my supplies. Although I had been there before, Diagon Alley always impressed me. The large number of unusual shops and restaurants always caught my attention, as did the people chattering under the large and colourful umbrellas. I loved observing people and learning about them.

Our first stop was Madam Malkin's, where we bought my school robes. My dad was making funny faces at me while Madam Malkin was measuring me for my robes, and my mum looked on the verge of "happy tears" as she called them.

Next we stopped at the Apothecary, where we stocked up on potions supplies. It was one of the most unusual shops I had ever seen.

After buying my cauldron, scales, quills, ink, and parchment, we headed to Flourish and Blots, the wizard book store. My eyes lit up as I saw the stacks of books. My dad groaned.

"Remus, this is going to be an 'in and out' sort of thing, we are not spending all day in a ruddy bookstore," he said.

I sighed. I could live in a bookstore…provided I had food. But I nodded. We purchased my school books, while I looked longingly at the shelves. My dad disappeared while we were on line to make our purchase, and re-appeared with arms filled with books.

"Here," he said handing them to me "I grabbed all your favourites."

I smiled. "Thanks dad." He grinned back, "Don't read them all tonight! This is for you to read at Hogwarts." His voice cracked a bit as he said the last word, and he grinned sheepishly at me. I hugged him.

Our last stop was going to be Ollivander's wand shop. But mum had to practically pry us away from Quality Quidditch Supplies. My dad winked at me and bent close to my ear where he whispered, "It's a shame first years can't have brooms, but for your next birthday, I'm going to buy you a broom."

"REALLY?!" I said excitedly. He nodded.

We finally reached Ollivander's. I looked into the dusty glass display case featuring a single wand lying on a cushion. I stepped into the dark shot. It took me a long time to get used the gloom. A single chair sat in the middle of the room. All the walls were cramped by towering shelves filled with boxes. My parents followed me into the room. My mum walked up to the counter, and called out "hello?" Mr. Ollivander popped out from the shadows between shelves, and responded, "Ah, Mrs. Lupin. It's been a while, I wager?"

He walked out towards us. "And Mr. Lupin, 9 inches, oak, dragon heartstring surprisingly springy?" My dad nodded with a smile on his face.

"And my dear Mrs. Lupin…ah yes, I remember, 8½ inches, unicorn hair, firm, ash?"

"You have a good memory Mr. Ollivander."

"I remember every wand I have even sold." His pale eyes turned to me. "Aha! Young Mr. Lupin. I wonder…Well, step up lad!"

I started, and quickly walked up to him. He took out a silver tape measure, and it began to measure the length of my arm the span of my hand, my height, the circumference of my head…

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked turning his back towards me, and heading off towards the shelves.

"Left" I called after him. The measuring tape took that particular opportunity to measure the width of my mouth. I looked at my parents helplessly as it began measuring my ears.

"Is this necessary?" I mouthed.

My parents shook with silent laughter.

Mr. Ollivander returned a thin box in his hand. "Cut that out," he said to the measuring tape that was trying to measure the width of my nostrils. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

He took the wand out of the case, and handed it to me. "7 ½ inches, yew and unicorn hair...rather firm…give it a wave." I waved the wand about.

He took it out of my hands almost immediately.

"No…try this…Willow, wispy, and dragon heart string, 10 inches." I waved it again, only to have it taken away.

The pile of wands I tried grew steadily taller. Ollivander seemed to be enjoying himself. I was wondering what he was looking for. At the same time, I began to worry that the reason I was not finding the "perfect wand" was because I was a werewolf.

"Try this one," he said finally. "9 3/4 inches rowan, and phoenix feather, powerful wand." As I took it, I felt warmth fill my fingers and it spread up my arm. I brought the wand down, and a _whoosh_ noise sounded accompanied by gold and silver sparks.

"Perfect," he said.

We paid for the wand and left. Chattering as we flooed back home, now weighed down with our parcels. We chattered on the way home.

* * *

That night I took my wand in my hands an examined it closely. The wood gleamed in the moonlight. I rest it on my bed-side table and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow….today had been a splendid day. Splendid and tiring.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the delay. My life has become surprisingly hectic. I am going to try to update more frequently, but I will try my best. I hope you liked this chapter. It was by far the hardest for me to write. Hope your holidays were wonderful, and Happy New Year to All. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express

The morning of September first dawned bright, sunny and warm. My mum came to wake me up…we intended to drive into London. I looked around my room to be sure that I hadn't forgotten anything.

For the first time, I began to feel worried. After a quick breakfast, my dad loaded my trunk into the car. As I watched my parents, I felt sad. These were the only two people who I trusted…and the only two people whose unconditional love had made my life worth anything. While I dealt with disappointment from "friend" after "friend, my parents were with me, supporting me, helping me.

I felt guilty for abandoning them so readily, to a school where I was sure to find plenty of others who hated me.

I stared out the window as we drove to London, watching the scenery flash by. My mum noticed the look on my face and said, "Remus, why are you so down? You will have a lot of fun at Hogwarts."

I didn't answer…I didn't know what to say. "Remus, we are going to miss you, but its time for you to go to Hogwarts. It is time for you to go out and find yourself. Your father and I both left our parents. It's time for you to do the same."

I nodded unconvinced. In almost no time, we had arrived at King's Cross Station. My dad loaded my trunk onto a cart, and we walked together into the station. We found platforms nine and ten straight away.

We took the barrier at a run, and ended up on platform nine and three-quarters. I looked at the multitude of students calling to each other. The hooting of owls and calling of cats was barely audible over the tumult of voices. A scarlet train sat at the tracks billowing steam over our heads.

A lump formed in my throat. I turned to my mum, and it was then that I noticed that she was crying. She enveloped me in a hug, as did my dad.

"Remus," she said, "we are so proud of you. We are very happy that you are going to Hogwarts. We will always be here for you if you need us. I love you." She kissed my forehead.

"You know I love you too son," said my dad. "Have fun. And we'll see you at Christmas." He ruffled my hair.

"Don't forget to write Remus," said my mum, "and remember to attend that meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning." She lowered her voice, "It's a month until the next full moon, but Professor Dumbledore would like to go over the plan he made up for your transformations." She straightened herself up. "Have a good term, love. You best be getting on the train, it will leave in a few minutes. Self- confidence! Smile! Make friends…just be yourself…people are bound to see the smart, kind, funny, and loving boy that we know."

"Are you done, Anne?" said my dad sarcastically, "Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like to tell him? Maybe, remind him to change his underpants every day?"

"David!" said mum exasperatedly.

"Only joking," replied my dad with a smile at mum, "you know I love you." He then turned back to me. "Have a good term Remus. I'm sure you won't even miss us."

I boarded the train, lugging my trunk behind me. The train whistled, and the pistons hissed. I leaned out the window to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Remus," called my mum.

"Goodbye son!" said my dad.

"Goodbye!" I replied waving frantically.

The train started up, and pulled away. My parents continued waving until the train turned a corner…and they were gone.

Heaving a sigh, I pulled away. I dragged my trunk, and set to looking for a seat in a compartment.

I had to pass bye several compartments, all of them filled with talking and joking students. I pressed on. My hands and arms began to hurt from the weight of the trunk.

I stopped to rest. The door to the near-by lavatory opened, and a girl with red hair emerged, drying her hands on her jumper. She met my eyes with her emerald green ones.

"Out of towels" she said half laughing half apologetic with a shrug. Not knowing what to say, I grinned and nodded.

_Ok_, I thought, _now walk away slowly while teasing me. _

Instead of that, she asked, "Are you a first year as well?" I nodded.

"Are you looking for a seat?" I started to nod but forced my self to speak. "Yes. All the compartments I passed are full."

"Hmmm…I think my compartment is full as well, but I can help you look if you'd like. I could give you a hand with your trunk…" she said.

Just then the compartment door behind her opened. A girl popped her head out of the compartment door. "Lily, are you coming back or did you get flushed down the toilet?" she asked.

She opened her mouth to respond, but I answered quickly to avoid any sort of argument. "Thanks for the offer, but don't worry about it…I'll…I'll manage." Lily blinked. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes," I answered.

"Alright," she said, "It was nice to meet you…er…"

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Oh, I'm Lily Evans…well; I guess I'll see you around."

"Ok," I said, and I dragged my trunk away quickly. _Making friends is not that bad Remus_, I said to myself, _now, if you could only try that again without making a complete fool out of yourself._

I managed to find a compartment at the very end of the train, which was occupied by two boys, which, I assumed, were around my age. They were occupied in a game of Exploding Snap. Taking a deep breath, I opened the compartment door. Both their heads turned in my direction. One of the boys looked up in alarm, but his expression changed as soon as he saw my face.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said. "Er…do two mind if I sit here…with you…everywhere else is full…and er…" They exchanged a look.

"No, this is our compartment, get your own," said the boy. I blinked in shock. I started to turn around and leave, wondering where I could possibly go. The other boy, black-haired and bespectacled looked at me with an odd expression. "He was only joking…HEY! Don't leave." I turned back and looked at him incredulously.

The other boy caught my look and began to laugh. "Did you actually believe me?" he said, "shut the compartment door, and pull up a chair." Feeling sheepish, I closed the door. They got up to help me stow my trunk in the overhead compartment.

The boy with glasses wiped his long messy black hair out of his hazel eyes. "I'm James Potter," he said, still grinning, but in a kind voice. The other dark-haired boy sitting down said, "I'm Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin," I said. "What a cool name," said James. "You must be joking," I said, "everyone picks on my name; they say it's weird…" "No, I'm serious," said James. "NO! _I'm_ Sirius," said Sirius.

I snorted. James grinned. "I have a feeling that you are going to overuse that one Sirius," said James. "NO! _I'm_ Sirius," said Sirius laughing. This time James and I cracked up laughing.

"_Anyway_, Remus Lupin…would you care to join us in a game of Exploding Snap?" What proceeded was the most amusing game I had ever played. James and Sirius joked around so much. I had a lot of fun with them. At the train headed steadily northwards, the scenery outside our window became less neatly kept. The sky began to get cloudy, and before noon, it began to rain.

At noon, a witch came into our compartment with a trolley full of sweets. "Anything off the trolley?" she asked with a smile. James and Sirius jumped up to buy sweets. I got in line behind them. We each bought some, and we pooled them together to share between the three of us. James dared me to eat an odd-looking green Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean. I took it, and decided that it was grass-flavoured. Their respect for me seemed to grow…they thought I was brave.

James and Sirius laughed. "Have you known each other long?" I finally asked, wondering how they seemed to think so much alike.

"Not really," said James, "We met at Diagon Alley near Quality Quidditch Supplies, and we were re-united today on the platform." "Best day of my life," said Sirius, wiping an imaginary tear away from his eye. James and I laughed.

I loosened up to them rather quickly. How could I not? They shared my taste for humour, only they were not half as reserved as I was. It pained me to think that they might abandon me as soon as they found out that I was a werewolf. _If they found _out. I made a solemn oath to myself to never let them find out my condition. After making a few sarcastic comments of my own, I felt that they were fully warmed to me as well.

As the sky grew dark outside, we dressed in our Hogwarts robes. I felt very nervous. I could see my reflection in the rain-soaked dark window. I looked scared and pale-looking. James seemed to read my feelings.

"It shouldn't be too bad," said James, "I mean the sorting…it would be cool if we ended up in the same house…I hope I make Gryffindor." "I wish I could," said Sirius sadly, "but my family ahs been in Slytherin for ages."

"But you aren't like them," said James seriously. We sat in silence for a bit. The trained slowed to a stop. Sirius looked between us, and then decided he would break the tension.

Sirius leapt up and put an arm around each of our shoulders and called out with a bright smile, "This looks like the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship."

James and I laughed. We stepped out of the train and onto the drizzly platform.

_Into the darkness_ I thought, _into the unknown_. Then shaking myself, I thought, _into hope…into the future. _


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting

James Sirius and I stepped out of the Hogwarts Express and onto the dark and drizzly platform.

"Firs' years…firs' years, this way," came a booming voice. I turned to see a humungous man holding a lantern that bobbed eerily in the dark, over the multitude of heads crammed onto the platform. We headed towards the giant of a man.

He caught my pale face. He seemed to flash me a look of concern. I imagined that I must have looked really horrible. Then again, it couldn't have been helped…the full moon had been the previous day, and I hadn't fully recovered from my monthly torture.

He smiled reassuringly. "Ah, don' worry 'bout it…poor thin' yer going the love 'ogwarts." I tried to grin in response but failed miserably. "I'm Hagrid…Rubeus Hagrid…keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts."

He then turned back to address the crowd. "Is that all firs' years? Then bes' be off. Follow me."

He led us down a dark path, through trees, the only light coming from the lantern he held. When we finally broke free from the trees, we found ourselves on the shore of a smooth black lake. Across the lake, there was a castle on a cliff; the windows twinkled brightly and welcomingly. The many towers were outlined against the inky black sky.

There were many "ooh's" and "aah's" from those of us assembled on the shore. I couldn't find my voice. I was stunned speechless…_is that-?_

"'ogwarts," said Hagrid with pride in his voice…"isn' it beau'iful?" We stood for a bit in the mist and the dark staring at the castle. Finally, Hagrid said, "Come on now…no more 'en four to a boat." We suddenly realized that there was a fleet of little boats on the shore. Some students at the front were beginning to get on.

James, Sirius and I slipped into the same boat. We were soon joined by the red-headed girl…Lily, who I had met on the train. She smiled at me.

"Hello Remus," she said. "Hello," I replied. "I'm so nervous," she said quietly. I thought of saying 'don't be' but I decided to be honest. "So am I."

I turned to James and Sirius. James was looking at Lily intently. Sirius was staring at the castle hungrily. James continued to look at Lily. I prodded him. James seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Hello," he finally said breathlessly. Lily looked at him. "Hi," she said. "I'm James Potter." "Lily Evans." The boat suddenly took off with a lurch forward. Conversations ceased. We all looked up at the castle growing steadily nearer.

"Min' yer heads," said Hagrid at the front…he was leading the boats, and took one boat entirely for himself,"

We all lowered our heads as we came to a break in the cliff face that was covered in hanging vines. The boats scratched against the rocky bottom, and pulled up onto a shore of gravel. We disembarked and followed Hagrid through the tunnel out into a wet grassy lawn, up a set of stone steps to a great oak door. Hagrid knocked three times…a great booming sound.

The door opened to reveal a tall stern-looking witch. She wore emerald green robes and square-rimmed spectacles. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun. Remus instantly got the impression that she was not one to be crossed with.

"Here are the firs' years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the professor of transfiguration, head of Gryffindor house, and deputy headmistress." Professor McGonagall's eyes searched through our crowd. "Follow me."

McGonagall lead us through the oaken front doors into a vast entrance hall. The high ceiling was lost in the gloom. Brazen torches lit the stone walls. A great marble staircase lay directly before us; the white marble reflected the light of the torches. McGonagall paused to give up a look of the hall, and then led us through a small door.

"Please wait here," she said, "the sorting will begin shortly…you each will be sorted into one of four houses…Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each of these houses has a legacy of famous witches and wizards. Each house looks for certain qualities amongst its students. Throughout your time here, your house will be almost like your family. Any rule-breaking you may do will result in points being deducted from your house's grand total. Any good behaviour-will gain your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be rewarded the house cup, a great honour."

Her eyes searched the students once more. "I will leave you here for a few minutes to freshen up..." her eyes paused on James's messy hair. "I will return shortly to introduce you to the rest of the school."

She turned on her heal, and left, her emerald-green cloak swirling after her. I looked at James Sirius and Lily all standing around me. I saw my reflection in James's glasses, and noticed how pale my reflection looked. Lily's eyes fell on James's hair…James caught her glance, and gave her a nervous grin…

"It never lies flat, I've actually given up trying," said James. Lily grinned and rolled her eyes.

We stood in relative silence for a few minutes, and then professor McGonagall returned. She said, "We're ready for you."

We followed her out of the room and into the cavernous entrance hall. She stopped at s set of double doors and pushed them open, leading us through. My eyes scanned the great hall and the sea of faces that turned in our direction. Four long tables stretched out before us, covered in white linen. At the far end of the hall, a long table stood where all the teachers were situated. Professor McGonagall led us past the four tables towards where the teachers were sitting.

Trying to avoid the unfaltering stares of the other students, I looked around and tried to adjust myself to the large room. Large gothic widows stretched from the ceiling to the floor. The great hall was lit by thousands of candles floating in midair. We came to a stop at the head table. Professor McGonagall lined us before the staff table looking out at the other students. I felt so small standing there before the students. I looked away from their unceasing stares and turned my eyes upward to the ceiling….only to see that it reflecting the heavens above. It was breathtaking, but it made me feel even more insignificant. I brought my attention back to earth to find Professor McGonagall placing a three-legged stool before us. Atop the school sat a patched and frayed old wizard's hat.

It sat there for a moment, then a wide rip at the edge of the brim opened and it broke out in song:

_I may be dirty ragged and torn,_

_But for my appearance do not mourn,_

_For things are different from first sight,_

_As I will prove to you tonight_

_Into a house I will sort you,_

_One by one and two by two,_

_You'll be placed in one __house of the four:_

_Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor._

_To Gryffindor I will send you,_

_If__ you be daring, brave, and true._

_If Ravenclaw is your place forever_

_You must be very wise and clever._

_To be a Hufflepuff, you __must_

_Be a good friend and worthy of trust._

_And if to__ Slytherin you fly_

_You must be cunning, ambitious, and sly_

_At first,__ the founders quartered the lot_

_But it all changed when an idea was thought:_

_For the four founders said:_

_Before we all are dead,_

_We must plan a way_

_To sort the students when we're away,_

_Thus they came up with a plan,_

_And I, the sorting hat began_

_So that__ is why I'm here,_

_To sort students year after year,_

_But wasting time is a sin…So let the sorting begin. _

Applause filled the hall when the hat stopped singing. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward with a large scroll in her hands. "When I call your name, please step forward. You will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted," she said.

"Albertson, Thomas." A boy stepped forward, looking pale and sick. He sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Barely a few seconds later, the hat called out: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor McGonagall moved steadily through the A's and eventually, she called, "Black, Sirius." Sirius looked like a condemned man heading for his execution. Sirius sat on the stool and began to pull on the sorting hat. The Slytherins exchanged smug looks. James had his fingers crossed.

I held my breath. The rip opened once again, shouting: "GRYFFINDOR!" The Slytherins automatically began to applaud, but stopped abruptly. The Gryffindors exchanged looks, and then erupted in loud applause. The Slytherins looked as if they had each been smashed in the face by an iron pan.

Sirius looked as if his birthday had come early…his face was radiating happiness. He leapt to his feet enthusiastically and half ran; half flew, to the Gryffindor table. James gave me a smug look. I grinned. I was happy for Sirius.

After a few more names were called, it was Lily's turn. Professor McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily." Lily approached the stool nervously. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after barely touching her head. Lily stood up and calmly joined the Gryffindor table.

Almost no time later, I heard professor McGonagall calling, "Lupin, Remus." James gave me the thumbs up. I took a deep breath and walked out to the stool. The sorting hat fell over my eyes, enveloping my in darkness.

"Well, Hello Remus," said the hat in my ear, "I must say you are the first of your kind I ever sorted." I gulped nervously. "Nothing to worry about…anyway, you are very brave, wise beyond your years, friendly and loyal…ha, I think the only house _you _wouldn't be happy in is Slytherin." _Well, that's a relief_, I thought. The hat laughed, "and a wry sense of humour…how fortunate will be any house that has you…difficult…it's between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for you…nope…your bravery wins out…best be in… 'GRYFFINDOR!'"

The hat screamed the last part out. I got to my feet slowly, and walked over to the applauding table. Taking a seat next to Lily and across from Sirius, I saw Professor Dumbledore seated at the head table. He smiled at me encouragingly, and then turned his attention back to the sorting.

Lucius Malfoy became a Slytherin. A boy named Peter Pettigrew took the seat next to me at the Gryffindor table. Then, it was James's turn. James walked to the stool confidently. Like with Lily, the Hat barely touched his head before calling out: "GRYFFINDOR!" I joined in with the other Gryffindors' applause, but I couldn't help but wonder about how much longer I was sitting under the sorting hat than my friends. I watched Severus Snape become a Slytherin, all the while wondering about how I was different from the other students. The Sorting Ceremony ended with Zachary, Anna becoming a Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and all noise in the hall died away.

"For the new students having just been sorted, welcome to Hogwarts…for the returning students, welcome back. Before we get befuddled by our delicious welcoming feast, I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden. There is to be no magic in the corridors between classes, and most of Zonko's products are _forbidden_ by our _care_taker, Mr. Filch." His eyes sparkled mischievously and his grin broadened. Professor Dumbledore nodded in the direction of a gruff looking man leaning against the wall near the entrance doors. "If any of you wish to see the full list of forbidden objects do not hesitate to ask Mr. Filch, he will be most _enthusiastic_ to show you." Mr. Filch nodded pompously. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and I was under the impression that he, like most of the other professors, was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I will leave you to our delicious feast with one last very useful piece of advice, which also our school motto, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. And I will leave you to figure out _why_ it is so useful." With one last good-natured glance about the hall, professor Dumbledore said: "Tuck in." He sat down, and instantly, all of the dishes on the table were filled with food.

Lily's jaw dropped. Sirius nearly drooled.

We loaded our plates and chattered happily. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. Not only did I get sorted into Gryffindor, the best house by far, but it also seemed that for the first time in my life, I had friends. I felt as if I had known James and Sirius my entire life. Lily was very amiable. Peter was a bit quite, but I just assumed he was shy. We had a marvellous time.

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet once more. He led us in singing the school song, much to the chagrin of the other professors. Then he sent us off to bed.

That night as I lay in my four poster bed in the first year boys' dormitory, listening to Sirius's and Peter's snoring, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of belonging.


End file.
